westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
January 9, 2010: Back To Regis Vale
Dragons Dead. Orcs have left. I heard the Twisted Eye clan had left. Well met. I assume you'll be staying here as well. We weren't expecting to see another party in this campsite. Luck of the blessed traveller I suppose. I assume you'll keep your distance. Tor Geltenhand. Mostly specialized in long range magical weapons. No trouble on the Plateau. Safe travel on the roads. Clear road to Rivergold. Might have trouble from raiders. I've heard that there's a lot of cultist activity in these mountains. Tiamat cultists. What type? Dragonborn? Yup, Dragonborn. I've heard of all sorts all being dragged into these mountains. I don't know what they're up to. River and Vitrano notice that the guard have some unusual jewelry. Plain silver ring on left thumb (indicates doppleganger in KoW). * 6 Giant Lizards * 1 Dragonkin Champion * Dragonkin Defenders Round 1: * Aria moves up and activates a power, a * Kristof moves up and readies Orbmaster's Incendiary Detonation * Bim moves up and fires a crossbow, but misses * Vitrano moves up * Enemy ** 2 Lizards charge Vitrano (riders hit, lizards miss) ** 1 Lizard charges Aria * Kobold Adept fires lightning at Vitrano * Kava moves up and charges, but misses * Kristof nukes the party * Kobold Leader Round 2: * Aria shifts and hits the kobold * Bim * Vitrano stands up and misses injured kobold. AP attack on for 26. * Enemy ** Kobold attacks Aria and is hit for 13 and immobilized. Lizard misses Aria. ** Kobold attacks Vitrano, but misses. Lizard hits Vitrano for 10 (claw) and 9 (claw). Kobold hits Vitrano for 13 and immobilized, knocking him unconscious. Lizard moves up and hits River for 10. * Adept pulls out staff and does some energy protection on one of the riders. He gestures again and they all heal. * Mungo uses Probing Strike and misses. AP King's Castle for 23 points. * Kava Divine Challenge on Kobold Rider and hits 2 mounts and the champion for 21 pts. * Kristof attacks and hits 3 riders and 3 kobolds for 14 pts. AP Phantom Chasm and hits them all again for 9 pts. * Kobold Champion attacks Kava, hitting for 17 pts * River heals Vitrano. Round 3 * Aria attacks the rider, hitting for 9. Moves Vitrano next to the Champion and heals him. * Bim pulls a wand and does Lightning Strike. * Vitrano stands, oaths and attacks the Champion, hitting for 41. * Enemy ** Rider and mount merge * Adept attacks River hitting with an electric blast * Mungo targets the rider granting CA, hitting for 17 * Kava shifts, breathes on 3, hitting the Champion for 1, and finishes off the Champion with Invigorating Smite. * Kristof uses Scorching Burst, hitting 1 rider and 2 mounts for 12 pts. * Champion mount attacks Kava * River marks mount and Adept Round 4 * Aria misses with Warsong Strike. * Bim fires a crossbow against the CA rider. Using Memory, hits for 16 pts, killing it * Vitrano swears an Oath on the lizard, hitting for 19. Makes both saves. * Enemy ** Kobold rider hits Aria with electrical sword, bloodying him. Mount hits Aria for 13 more. ** Adept restores two riders and heals the mounts ** Champion stands and attacks Vitrano. Aria interrupts with Chord of Risilience to lower the damage by 9. ** Mount attacks Kava * Mungo attacks the Adept * Kristoff uses Scorching Burst on the Adept and his mount, hitting for 10 * Champion Mount attacks Vitrano. Kava interrupts for 12. Vitrano is missed. * River misses Round 5 * Aria heals herself, shifts, and then AP attacks the Adept with Focused Sound, but misses * Bim fires at the Adept with Magic Weapon, hitting for 12. * Vitrano uses Wings of XXX to fly to other side of Champion, hitting for 26 pts. Vitrano heals himself. * Enemy ** Adept moves into a group and heals everyone except those on Aria. ** Rider and mount shifts and attacks Aria, hitting for 18 ** Rider misses River, but mount hits for 10 ** Mount attacks River and hits for 11 * Mungo moves, and attacks the Adept with Staggering Asssult hitting for 14, poisoned for ongoing 5 and weakened. * Kava attacks the Champion's Mount * Champion Mount bites Kava for 11 * River * Kristof does Scorching Burst on everyone for 12 pts. Round 6 * River hits one rider for 9. AP attack for 26, knocking it unconscious. * Kristof moves and uses Thunderwave and misses. Round 7 * Aria crits the rider * Bim fires at the last rider * Vitrano calms the mount in front of River * Rider hits Aria for 11 pts * Mungo continues to ride his mount, and then calms it * Kava charges and hits the rider for 14 Collar of Recovery +2 (9th). Giant Riding (Mountain) Lizard. Move 9, Climb 4, Hillwalk. HP 90. Intimidate (38 modified). Nature (29). Dragon they serve is probably beyond the party (Adult). Tribe 200 and over 50 are dragonkin. Dragon's lair is 2 days away lizard riding distance. They were taking the census. Encounter: Moderate (10%) Close what to travellers. Certain merchants with extraordinay strong security are permitted. Other travellers are prevented for their own safety. Almost no parties making it through the Harrowlands. First city in Harrowlands for a few hundred. Burning City for 1000 GP. Close enough to see Sunken Tower Aria talks to Mavia about the Harrowlands and the Imperium. She is wearing the doppleganger inidicator ring. Warforged with Faded Legion markings. Turns to Mavia. "No intrusions today. One curiosity seeker last night. The autorities are still pleased. I return." Aria recalls a Warforged who went by that name. He was from the Burning City. Supposedly one of the Bloodrot Champion. 1st Day Out: Stay at watchtower. No information from next tower. Not the same level of staffing. Smaller team of elite. Last sent out 3 weeks ago. They were a team of 6 Eyes. 40 ft tower + 60 ft spire Mungo climbs the wall with his mount, and he peers in through the arrow slit. Round 1: * Enemy ** A greatsword comes out and attacks Mungo, hitting for 19 pts. ** One comes out and hits River * Kristof moves next to Kava and fires MM for 9 * Aria moves up and crits the creature with Focused Sound * Bim moves up next to Kava * Foulspawn Manglers charge into the mass of the party ** 3 Attack River, knocking her unconscious * Grue attacks Mungo * Mungo moves to an area next to Kava. * Kava triggers Wrath of God. Attacks Mangler with Invigorating Smite, but misses. AP Arc of Vengeance, hitting one Mangler for 17 and missing one for 8 * River makes death save Round 2: * Enemy ** Berserker charges Vitrano * Kristof shifts, fires Visions of Avarice, and pulls and immobilizes 3 Manglers. AP Orbmaster on 4 guys. Hit 2 for 14 pts. * Aria heals River, heals Mungo and misses with Fiery Burst * Bim puts up a Wall of Acid * Vitrano attacks and hits the Berserker for 38, bloodying. * Mangler moves to attack Vitrano. Kava interrupts for 16 pts. The other immobilized Manglers have knives flying everywhere. Kava is hit for 5 and 6. Aria is hit for 7. Kristof is hit for 7 pts. * The Grue peeks out of the arrow slit and attacks Kava, but misses * Mungo attacks a Mangler but misses * Kava does Lay on Hands on Vitrano. Attacks Mangler for 30 pts. * River attacks a Mangler, but misses twice. Round 3: * Enemy ** Berserker * Kristof fires Vision of Avarice pulling two more Manglers and immobilize them. * Aria attacks with Misdirected Mark and misses * Bim hits 3 Mangler with Lightning Sphere for 19 * Vitrano shifts next only to enemies. Attacks Berserker but misses. * 2 Manglers attack Vitrano, 1 hit for 7. Knives come flying through the air. River is hit for 6 and 7. Vitrano is hit for 7 and 6. ** Grue attacks Bim for 20 pts. * Mungo attacks the Berserker with King's Castle for 23, killing it * Kava moves up to the Manglers and breathes, hitting all four Manglers for 9 pts. Kava heals Vitrano. * River marks the Berserker, triggers Second Wind (minor) and shifts away. Attacks Mangler for 14. Round 4: * Berserker charges River and misses. * Kristof maintains and pulls and immobilizes 1 Mangler. Scorching Burst on 3 Manglers for 19 pts, killing all 3. * Aria shifts Vitrano into the room. * Bim fires his crossbow and misses. * Vitrano moves to the stairs and heals himself. * Grue moves away from the window, looks down the stairs at Vitrano and hits him and slows him. * Mungo attacks the Berserker but misses * Kava Divine Challenges the Berserker but misses. * River shifts, hits the Berserker with Thorn Strike and pulls the Berserker 1 square. Round 5: * Berserker shift and attack Kava, missing. * Kristof sustain, pull, immobilize, and Magic Missile Berserker for 18 pts * Aria rides into the tower and * Bim fires the crossbow at the Berserker for 17 pts. * Vitrano flies with Wings of Light to the Grue and attacks (AC 31) hitting for 38 pts * Grue hits Vitrano for 24 pts and slowed * Mungo does Probing Strike on the Berserker but misses * Kava swings and misses * River throws a javelin at the Berserker and misses, and moves away Round 6: * Berserker takes 11 from the wall * Kristof maintains, but fails both his attackso * Aria moves up and heals Vitrano * Bim fires but misses * Vitrano moves and attacks and pulls the Grue * Grue recharges his whispers attack * Mungo hits the Berserker with Probing Strike for 16 pts * Kava steps back and charges with Ardent Strike, but misses * River hits the Berserker with Thorn Strike for 14 pts Round 7: * Berserker takes 15 from the wall and dies. * Kristof rides into the tower and dismounts. * Aria finishes off the Grue with Strictures of Fortune All the berserkers and manglers were likely (no marks, but due to gear) to be the eyes. The party searches the tower and finds * Dwarven Greaves (Kristof) * Gadgeteer's Goggles (Mungo) Party heads back for Extended Rest. TODO: Lots of disease resolution Links Previous Session: December 27, 2009: Your'e Gonna Get Whats Comin' Next Session: February 20, 2010: Comfortable In One's Skin Top